1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic games. In particular, it relates to electronic games having tangible overlay card.
2. General Background
Portable or hand-held game machines continue to increase in popularity. Typically, these portable game machines include a hand-held game machine housing a processing unit and memory for executing a stored game program, as well as associated hardware such as a display for displaying images of the game and controls for implementing user interaction. The game program itself is typically contained in a game program memory such as, for example, a semiconductor memory (e.g., ROM, EPROM, and the like) that is part of a removable cartridge. User input to general-purpose computers is generally implemented through keyboards and control buttons. Graphical user interfaces implement pointing devices such as mice and touch pads that are commonly used with general-purpose computers, but less frequently used in game consoles. Game consoles support special purpose user input devices such as joysticks, special purpose buttons, rocker switches and the like.
More recently, handheld game devices have been introduced that include touch screen input devices. Touch screens comprise a display device together with touch-sensitive overlays that typically comprise either pressure-sensitive (resistive), electrically sensitive (capacitive), acoustically sensitive (SAW—sufface acoustic wave) or photosensitive (infrared). The touch-sensitive overlays allows a display to be used as an input device, removing the keyboard and/or the mouse as the primary input device for interacting with the display's content. Such displays can be attached to computers or, as terminals, to networks. One example of a game console incorporating a touch screen as a user interface is the Nintendo® DS™ available from Nintendo of America, Inc.
Touch pads and touch screens enable user input via a pointer such as a finger or more commonly a stylus. A touch pad is akin to a graphics tablet in that it does not include an active display and instead presents a blank surface to the user. In the case of a touch screen, the display beneath the touch screen overlay displays one or more graphic controls that a user selects by touching a portion of the screen overlay above the displayed control with the stylus or other device. In a manner similar to clicking on a screen element using a mouse in a conventional computer, processes executing on the game console detect the selection of the graphic control by the user and launch a programmed responsive behavior. In the context of a game, the selection may cause a character in the game to take a particular action, load a new background, or any desired programmed response.
Computer games often involve the gradual revelation of information and/or additional tools as a game progresses and a player's character gains experience, for example. An entirely self-contained game provides some means to for a player to obtain all of the tools and reveal all of the information contained in the game. However, some games require outside information such as “cheat codes” in order to obtain particular tools, weapons, modes of play, or to learn secret information that is not otherwise available by simply playing the game itself. Because these codes are very much a part of the game to many players, web sites and books have become available to give, sell, or exchange these cheat codes.
Such books are examples of auxiliary products that can enhance the overall user experience and market value of a game. Other examples of auxiliary products include trading cards, stickers, tattoos, tip sheets and the like that can be purchased with a game or separately. In the case of trading cards, secondary games have been developed using the trading cards. The trading card games are substantially separate from the electronic game played on a console, although characters, scenes and situations may be common between them. While existing forms of auxiliary products provide some enhancement of the user experience, they do not directly affect game play of the computer game implemented on the game console.
Accordingly, a need exists for products that interact more directly with a game console and a game implemented on a game console. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for providing new ways of user interaction with a computer game using auxiliary products such as trading cards, game cards, coupons and other forms of touch screen overlays.